


Honest

by ihrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freckles, I'll warn that you will get a cavity from the sweetness in this fic, Love for all characters, M/M, No Bashing in this fandom, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Romance, Skinny Dudley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: Dudley and Charlie have a one night stand in Romania and Charlie never asks for his real name but wants to look for him in London.“Yeah let me just check every wizard in London who has muggle relatives,” Charlie said.“Why don’t you just go live in London, let fate decide,” she said.“Right” Charlie scoffed.(He goes to London)





	Honest

He'd never liked red hair so much as he liked it now, buzzed enough to be unaware of how much he'd been staring until the man turned, prompted by his woman companion's pointing. Dudley didn't turn away, the man was gorgeous, red hair with rare black eyelashes and a nice body.

The man smiled and stood, Dudley's alcohol-addled mind realized he should probably stop burning holes so he turned back to the bar. "Hello," the man said, his voice was warm and just a bit rough.

"If you're looking for a conquest I won't say no but I'll warn you I'm a bit buzzed so I'll be brutally honest," Dudley said, bringing his crystal blue eyes to the man's hazel ones.

"Great, I like honest, what's your name Honest?" the man asked, chuckling.

"Shit, I like that name better, call me Honest instead," Dudley said to bring up his hand, touched the man's sculpted jaw and playing with his hair and the man grinned, his eyes looked red in the low light of the bar.

"Sure, Honest, I'm Charlie," he said and Dudley tug on his hair making Charlie come closer.

"Charlie, like that name," Dudley said, he hovered about two inches from Charlie's face before the man smirked and pulled him into a wet kiss. He liked it a lot, Dudley tugged on Charlie's red hair again and he withdrew "you don't mind, do you?" Dudley asked, playing with his hair.

"Mind you giving me tongue? Why would I?" Charlie asked he slipped his hand under the collar of Dudley's shirt, getting at the exposed collarbone. Dudley would never get used to the fact that people could touch his collarbones without there being mounds of fat on top.

"You taste good" Dudley commented, blinking slowly and Charlie grinned, all teeth and kissed him again. After a few minutes, Charlie helped him stand and they paid for an inn and Dudley plopped onto the bed and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

"Let me" Charlie pushed him down and unbuttoned them quickly and Dudley was barechested in a flash "what are these? Scars?" Charlie asked, tracing the stripes of chest marks he had everywhere on his chest, stomach, and hips.

"Stretch marks... used to be really fat" Dudley muttered then buttoned his pants and kicked them off. Charlie's hands went down his thighs which also had stretch marks.

"I don't mind them, they're kind of like tiger stripes," Charlie said.

"Liar" Dudley said but gasped when Charlie bit his hip then kissed it.

"Nope, I'm being honest," Charlie said.

"That's supposed to be me" Dudley complained and Charlie chuckled.

"Do you mind if I top?" Charlie asked.

"Not if you take good care of me" Dudley muttered then covered his face "sorry, I did warn you."

"Course I will," Charlie said, "now, you got a condom?" he asked.

Dudley sighed "no need, I saw your wand," he said and Charlie paused.

"You a wizard?" Charlie asked.

"No, my cousin is," Dudley said.

"Ah...gotcha," Charlie said then took out his wand cast the protections and lubricant spell quickly. Dudley gasped a bit as Charlie placed a single finger in first.

"This is probably the first time I've been laid so quickly," Dudley said with a gasp.

"This is the first time I've wanted to lay someone so quickly too, those bedroom eyes are what did it. You're quite good looking too" Charlie commented and watched as Dudley shuddered.

"You must have had more to-ah… to drink than I thought" Dudley said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie, flexing his fingers and from the way, Dudley's breathing sped up he was probably close to his pleasure point.

"I'm not...hah… good looking but thank you for saying so" Dudley responded.

"It's funny how you think that I would lay just any bloke, trust me when I say you are attractive," Charlie said and Dudley laughed.

"I believe that you may be the only one to think that," Dudley said, pulling Charlie to kissed him and Charlie enjoyed every minute of it. That night was unique, they didn't actually have sex for all that long but once they were done, Charlie traced his companions striped skin.

"So… your cousin go to Hogwarts or… Beaubaxtons…?" Charlie asked, laying with him, he wasn't usually into the care of the moments after sex but this was different.

"Hogwarts, I am British you know?" Dudley said, turning and putting a hand on Charlie's chest "wish I could get pecs like yours, it's bloody unfair" he commented.

"I can hear that and just work with dragons, that's all you need to do," Charlie said.

"Seriously?" Dudley opened one eye.

"Yup, my job, so what's a brit doing in Romania, then?" Charlie asked he could hardly keep his hands to himself, cupping the man's slim wrists in his hands.

"Won some prize money and used it to get as far away from my parents as possible for a while," Dudley said "they're uh… overbearing" he said.

"Can hardly find a lay without-" Charlie began.

"No, not like that, they're terribly prejudiced, can barely stand to talk to them anymore," Dudley said then rolled over so he was on top of Charlie again "I feel like I've known you longer than I have but that's cliche, isn't it?" he said.

"A bit but it's not like I'm disagreeing," Charlie said and kissed him for what felt like the billionth time that night. They slept in that bed and when they parted, the man gave him another kiss before he left.

Xxx

Charlie stared at his firewhisky and sighed as he took another sip "you're in love" Sakira said to him, nudging his shoulder and looked at her.

"Yeah, in love with what? My firewhisky?" he said, downing the rest, savoring the burn.

"Charlie… you haven't laid anyone in like two months since that one bloke you went off with and then your like… mourning him or something" Sakira said.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not fourteen, it was a shag," he said, his heart tightened and he scowled at the table. He felt like he'd let something get away, it was ridiculous, he was no romantic. He hardly knew the guy, he didn't know his name and he certainly didn't know anything. He was just a muggle who had a wizard cousin, that's it.

"Right, and you don't want to see him?" she asked.

Charlie looked up and glared at her, he wasn't the type to get upset like this. That's what Ron and his sister did, that's children did "well even if I wanted to it's not like I know who or where he is!"

"You want to though?" she asked.

Charlie dropped his head onto the bar "he was only visiting Romania, he said he was going back to London in a week and that's passed," he said, "what am I gonna do, go to London and look for him?"

Sakira dropped her head to meet his eyes "you felt something with him, didn't you?" she said.

Charlie groaned in frustration "I sound like an idiot but yes, is that what you want to hear? We only shagged like twice but we talked for hours just about stupid stuff but we kissed like a million times. I wanted him to stay but I couldn't open my mouth and just say so" he said.

"Aww" Sakira said "you should find him" she said.

"Yeah let me just check every wizard in London who has muggle relatives" Charlie said.

"Why don't you just go live in London, let fate decide," she said.

"Right" Charlie scoffed.

Xxx

"Charlie?" his mother swung open the door and crushed him in a hug and he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey, mum" he greeted and caught Ginny as she launched her own hug at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked and George elbowed him "I just meant that you don't usually come around until Christmas."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ginny said "if they let you off work because-"

"Not likely considering you attacked me," Charlie said and she punched him in the arm. "No, I'm fine, I actually decided to transfer to the Scottish dragon preserves. I'm gonna look for a flat in London" he explained.

"Why not just live with me?" George said instantly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" mum crushed him in another hug.

"I'll take that up with you if don't mind my late nights ocasionally," Charlie said.

"I expect it, actually" George grinned "just warn me about conquests," he said.

"George" mum glared and he threw his hands up "come in and get some lunch then, Charlie," she said.

"Sure, I'm starved, took a portkey here this morning," he said walking into the Burrow, greeting Hermione and Harry who were seated at the table and hugged his father who patted his shoulder. Charlie hung around Bill showed eventually, they were left at the table after everyone dispersed doing their own things.

"So… why did you really move back?" Bill asked.

Charlie shook his head "maybe I just missed my family" he said.

"Sure, but that's not the reason, you love Romania," Bill said, "trees and nature everywhere, it's the perfect spot, your not gonna be happy in a flat in the middle of London."

Charlie sighed, he knew he wasn't gonna adjust easy but he had to take a chance. He'd thought about what Sakira had said to him for a couple of weeks and decided that he'd go to London. It was a totally daft plan and despite being one of the eldest of all his siblings, he still felt like a kid when he spoke to Bill.

"Well? Out with it" Bill said, looking concerned.

"Stop it, you'll get wrinkles" Charlie teased "it's nothing bad, I'm perfectly healthy and I'm not hurt," he said.

"Fine…" Bill said, sitting back.

"It's really idiotic, completely nuts and I will sound more like...well I'm already gay but…" Charlie flushed.

"Oh my god" Bill grinned "your dating someone and they live here? Mum's gonna be thrilled" he said.

Charlie shook his head "no, Bill, that's not it" he said, "I um had a one night stand."

Bill paled "not with a girl? I thought-"

"Listen! Jump to one more conclusion and I'll hex you" Charlie said "no, I don't know his name and I didn't ask but I can't stop thinking about him and Sakira thought that maybe I should leave things up to fate. Like maybe I'd run into them but I doubt it" Charlie said.

Bill was quiet "so… you fell in love with someone you only knew one night?"

"Right?!" Charlie said, his face reddening that classic Weasley color "I'm stupid, say it! You're being ridiculous, it's not like he's your true love or something ridiculous like that! He's a muggle too, c'mon say it!" Charlie huffed then paced, Bill had a way of everyone letting out everything with him around.

"Um, well, it's not something I expected from you," Bill said.

"Yes?" Charlie said.

"But I don't think you're being stupid, you've always been a good judge of character so if you want to find him then it's a good call," Bill said and Charlie sank back into a chair feeling chastised even though he really wasn't at all.

"I was hoping you would tell me I'm being an idiot and to go back to Romania," Charlie said.

"Then your an idiot and you should go back to Romania," Bill said and Charlie swotted at him. "But seriously Charlie, tell me the details...skipping the sex bits please" he added. Charlie sighed then told him about his encounter "hm… muggle with a wizard cousin, well you could always narrow it down with muggle-borns in Ron's class at Hogwarts. Do you know his age?" Bill asked.

"No," Charlie said miserably "that's nothing to go on," he said.

"Why don't we tell Ron, George, and Ginny, couldn't hurt?" Bill said.

"Yeah it could," Charlie said.

"Oh, don't pout, you need to not mind looking stupid if you want to find them. You chasing after a fairytale" Bill said.

"No telling mum though," Charlie said.

"Fine, no telling mum" Bill agreed.

Once Charlie was moved to the room at George's flat, they had a sibling meeting and Charlie explained his encounter with this mystery man and flushed. He waited for his siblings to make fun of him.

"That's gonna be hard considering we have so little detail" Ginny was the first to comment.

Charlie stared at them, no one was laughing but they were beaming "you don't think it's dumb?" he asked.

"Your talking to wrong people in the romance department, Charlie. I'm dating a girl that I was in love with for years before I finally dated her and Ginny had a fairy tale crush for years before snatching Harry," Ron said.

"And I'm just in awe that someone bewitched Charlie Weasley enough to make him chase them," George said.

"Right," Ron said "now how do we get a hold of a pensieve?" he asked.

"Got one," George said and they all turned to him.

"How did ya manage that?" Bill asked.

"Bought it, it's useful for notes on jokes and things like that" George shrugged "memory please and skip the-"

"Sex bits, I know," Charlie said then extracted a memory of when he first saw 'Honest.'

They all prepared to look into the pensieve and dunked their heads in, after a few moments they all came up. "That was a ride" Ginny said.

"Never looked in a pensieve, Gin?" George asked.

"Never" Ginny responded, shaking her head.

"Good to know Charlie's got good tastes, he was definitely good looking," Bill said.

"Surpsingly," Ron said looking at the ground with wide-eyed "I um think I know who your mystery man is, Charlie," he said.

Charlie's heart leaped into his throat "that fast? Really?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, considering everything you told me about what he said it does make sense. The stretch marks you said he had, when I saw him he must have been about 180 pounds or something" Ron said.

"When would you have met him?" Ginny asked and Ron turned to look at her with a meaningful look and she gasped "no. No way, are you sure?" she demanded.

"Positive, he looks way different but his nose, brows, and eyes are a dead ringer," Ron said.

"I'm not sure this is gonna work out, Charlie," Ginny said.

"Spit it out already, I'd rather him tell me that himself, I've got to meet him," Charlie said.

"He's Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, you know the awful magic-hating one?" Ron said.

Charlie shook his head, digesting this information, "I doubt that he hates magic, he saw my wand when I went to talk to him and he still agreed to...you know. And he's obviously slept with a wizard before or he wouldn't have known about magic contraception. He's obviously different" he said.

"Charlie, you don't know how terrible he's been to Harry," Ginny said.

"I don't care, I want to talk to him," Charlie said.

"You don't get it…" Ron began.

"No, you don't get it! Would I even be here for someone I had a single doubt about him?" Charlie said, "I waited for three months after I met him and I…" he turned around, he felt so emotional for no reason at all.

"Alright, calm down," Bill said and glared at Ron and Ginny to back off "Charlie's not a teenager that needs to be protected and he asked for you to help in finding him. He can decide if he's worth pursuing so you either help us or do we need to ask Harry on our own?" Bill.

Ginny and Ron deflated "sorry Charlie, we're just worried he's gonna break your heart or something," Ron said.

"I'll go ask Harry if he knows how to send a letter to Dudley," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Charlie said once he felt like he'd collected his cool again.

Xxx

"You sure you're fine with contacting your cousin again?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Honesty, I never told Ginny or Ron this but he sent me an apology about a year and a half ago via owl. I'm a bit curious as to what he's been up to" Harry said and Charlie felt the tightness in his chest loosen a bit.

That meant that Honest or Dudley wasn't so terrible anymore if he'd sent an apology. "I'm really grateful," Charlie said.

"It's surprising that Dudley of all people was the one who stole your heart, I hope it works out," Harry said then sent off the owl. Charlie nodded then paced as they waited for the owl to come back.

Xxx

"Dudley, break time!" Ashley called after he walked into the kitchen after taking plates out to some customers. He worked at Cafe Green that sold all kinds of delicious meals and pastries with no limit in variety.

"You don't have to tell me everytime," Dudley said taking the apron around his waist.

"Yes I do," Ashley laughed "if we don't mind you, you'll forget and then you don't eat," she said handing him a plate with a sandwich with apples and a brownie.

"Do you want the brownie?" he asked.

"You better eat that" Mira, their boss, glared "you can do with a bit of sugar, I swear you shrink everyday," she said.

"I was a bit chubby when I started here, stop worrying so much. I'm not gonna lose any" Dudley said.

"You better not, but eat that brownie," Mira said, "get out my cafe, sit outside, have some sun."

"Yes sir" Dudley saluted and she grinned, Dudley went out on the patio with a garden and sat to eat his sandwich, a ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato on whole heat bread. He bit into it, it was delicious "she's trying to kill me" he mumbled as he ate with gusto. "I'll demand salad tomorrow," he said, maybe he should run that evening too.

"Hoo," Dudley turned his head and blinked at the owl that swooped in and landed on the edge of the table and looked behind him. The owl was large brown one, he saw the letter tied to its leg and reached over. The owl stuck its leg out and he untied it.

The owl stayed put and Dudley paused at opening the letter, broke a bit of apple and held it out the owl who accepted it. He smiled then turned the better in his hands and broke the seal,

_Dear Dudley,_

_Sorry, It's been a while but I have an odd request from someone who would like to see you and if I'm honest, I'd like to meet as well. If you would like to meet, I'm free today and all of tomorrow. Send your reply with Hermes._

_Thanks, Harry_

Dudley smiled, meet with Harry? That would be excellent. He'd assumed that after his apology, Harry never wanted anything to do with him anymore. He took out his book of order notes and wrote on it.

_Hello Harry,_

_I don't mind at all, I was glad you wrote me. I'm at work right now but I'll be free at 4:30. We could meet at Park near the cafe I work at, maybe you know it? Wilshire Park, meet you and the person who wants to meet me then? If that doesn't work, let me know after I get off. It's amazing no one saw your owl already._

_Thanks, Dudley_

Xxx

Charlie stood excitedly when the owl came through the window and went to Harry. Harry untied the letter and opened it and smiled at Charlie "he'll meet us today" Harry said and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"If it was, later on, I don't think I could sleep," Charlie said.

"I really hope this goes well," Harry said.

"Me too," Charlie agreed, "well I'll meet you back here before 4:30 and we'll go there," he said.

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry said, Charlie walked out the door of Grimmauld place and apparated back to the dragon reserve. He was a newbie when it came to the reserves here, he was still getting to know everyone there and the dragons as well.

He threw himself into his work to avoid thinking about how nervous he was to meet Dudley. Once he got off at 4:00 he apparated home, took a quick shower and dried his hair then put on a t-shirt, pants and a leather jacket.

He met with Harry and they apparated to the alley near the park and waited at five minutes till. Charlie tapped his foot as he waited, he was never much of a patient person when it came to waiting for anything. He stood as he saw him and Dudley's eyes widened.

"Charlie?" he said and he felt both relief and anticipation for the fact that he remembered his name at least. Dudley looked the slightest bit thinner than he did before and his blonde hair had been cut slight choppy. It was cute. He'd forgotten how Dudley looked a bit, tall and lanky but still well built.

"Hi Honest, er Dudley" Charlie greeted.

"Um hi, sorry if you forgot I was here but let's go find a seat somewhere?" Harry suggested and Dudley looked at him, nodding dumbly.

They sat on a bench close to a fountain "you know Harry?" Dudley asked.

"Funny story, that, he's actually my brother's best mate but I really had no idea who you were when we met," Charlie said.

"Ron recognized you from a memory Charlie showed him, he's been looking for you," Harry said and Charlie flushed bright red. Honestly, Harry was getting as bad as his brothers about this.

"You have?" Dudley asked, smiling and Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Truth is, I wanted to meet you again since that same night but I was an idiot and let you walk off without asking your real name," Charlie explained.

"I also thought about contacting you again but what was I supposed to do, go to a dragon reserve in Romania and ask for a Charlie? They'd have obliviated me faster than you can blink" Dudley said, his face reddening.

"Oh thank Merlin," Charlie said, touching Dudley jaw, "I thought maybe I was the only one who got a little attached."

"And I thought I'd watched too many romcoms," Dudley said.

"Rom-whats?" Charlie asked.

"Nevermind," Dudley said.

"Hi, still here, but I can bugger off?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry," Dudley said "and no, I do want to talk to you and Charlie, how about we go find some restaurant?" he offered.

"Sure" Harry agreed.

"Excellent, there's quite a few up the road," Dudley said "what do you in the mood for? Italian, fish and chips, Mediterranean?" he asked.

"Fish and what?" Charlie asked and Dudley laughed and patted his cheek.

"I think it'll be fun dating a wizard," Dudley said.

"Dating?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-"

"Not what I meant" Charlie rushed to say "if you want to date then I am for it, I just expected you'd need more convincing" he added.

Dudley looked at Harry then at Charlie "I mean I wouldn't mind hearing your speech to convince me but I hardly need it," Dudley said.

"Oh?"

"Harry doesn't need to hear this" Dudley said, blushing "so am I ok to decide on Mediterranean food?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me" Harry nodded, they began walking, Dudley walking in pace with Charlie. "So what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

"Well, I moved out of my parents really quickly after we got back. I rented a flat in London and share with a roomate, it's okay I guess, not the nicest place but not totally horrible either. A good price considering how big the kitchen area is, I work at a cafe now. I make good money, lots of tips" Dudley said.

"What's the cafe like?" Harry asked.

"I love it" Dudley responded happily and Charlie was enamored at the cheery flush that went over Dudley's face and suddenly noticed the constellations of freckles he'd acquired since they'd met. "It's got really good food and drinks there, very nitch place with a garden out back. My coworkers are all really nice" he said.

"That sounds great, maybe I'll take Ginny there," Harry said.

"She's your girlfriend, right?" Dudley as they walked into the restaurant and they were seated fast. Charlie stared at the menu trying to figure out what on earth he should eat. Dudley laughed "I can see from your face that your at a loss, I'd pick a kabob or something" he pointed.

"Works for me" Charlie agreed, reaching up to his brush thumb across Dudley's freckled cheek, he reddened and beamed.

"Now I really feel like a third wheel," Harry commented.

"Sorry," Charlie dropped his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I understand, how about I get my food and Dudley can catch up with just me another time. Since you can't seem to focus long enough" Harry grinned.

Dudley blushed terribly bright "sorry, Harry," he said.

"No, I told you it's fine, I already knew I was playing matchmaker," Harry said.

Harry got his food to go and they brought it out quickly and he waved them good bye and they were left alone at the table.

"So can I just say, your freckle are just about the cutest thing," Charlie said.

Dudley laughed "I guess you did so yeah, I've gotten a lot more sun lately, I'm just glad you didn't see my terrible sunburn. All the way across my cheeks and nose" he laughed.

"Sounds painful but I feel like you'd make it cute too, sorry I'm at a loss for all my good pick up lines," Charlie said.

"You don't need any, obviously," Dudley said then hesitated before reaching up for Charlie's neck and then kissing him gently once then looking down at the table. "I'm new to this dating thing, I wasn't exactly the most desirable thing before," he said.

"That's okay, I um haven't really dated either, I mean I went on a couple but I was always too busy with Quidditch and studying dragons to really date," Charlie said.

"Then we'll both be beginners then," Dudley said, glancing as their food was brought out. "You want to watch a movie at my place tonight?" he asked.

"A movie?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, right, wizard. Well, I'm about to blow your mind then, how about Lord of the Rings? Terribly long movie but I think you'll appreciate it" Dudley said.

"Sure, whatever you say," Charlie said.

"I feel like this is going to be a lot of firsts for both us," Dudley said.

"Me too" Charlie agreed, taking Dudley hand that wasn't picking up his fork.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this sitting in my google for a long time, occasionally going back to it and I decided why not post this? I have so many Dudley fics and Ron fics just sitting there without being posted because well I don't know what to do with them. I may or may not continue this because it's just so darn cute!
> 
> I wish there were more Ron and Dudley lovers out there. Share the love, not the bashing, I hate bashing. 
> 
> By the way if you like this ship, check out my other fic which is Percy/Oliver with a bit of Charlie/Dudley mixed in but has no connection to this fic. 
> 
> It's called I Quit  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194137/chapters/24996990


End file.
